Elite Professional Wrestling
by TheFearlessWarriorRiley
Summary: A submit your own wrestler story, where anything can happen! Come one, come all! APPLICATIONS OPEN!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a submit your own character story, where I will be putting them in wrestling matches against other peoples characters. I already have a few of my own ready for this story, but I would like you guys to put in your own. The application sheets are below; message me them or put them as a review. If you would like to change your entrance theme or request a heel/face turn, please message me. I will also be doing regular polls to find out who is worthy of a push!**_

-APPLICATIONS:-

Name:

Age:

Years Pro:

Gender:

Style of Wrestling:

Finishers/Signitures with description:

Personality:

Heel/Face/Tweener:

Entrance Theme:

Entrance Attire:

Looks:

Wrestling Attire:

Gimmick:

-MANAGER APPLICATIONS:-

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Look:

Personality:

Gimmick:


	2. THE FIRST EPISODE! Part One

_**Opening Theme: Never Look Back by The Nearly Deads**_

Purple and red fireworks fire in a line at the pyrostation by the ramp, as the theme is heard over roaring cheers. A large man, with a black beard and sunglasses, wearing a black suit stood and walked to the ring, with a microphone in hand.

"What is up guys!? My name is James Cartwell, and I am one third of the announcement team! We have some awesome matches for our first show! Lets go to my main man on the commentator desk, Nolan Sullivan!"

We now cut to the commentators ring at ringside, where we see a young man with black hair sat by the announcers table. He is smiling and facing the camera, with his white suit gleaming the camera. "Good evening everybody, and welcome to Elite Profesional Wrestling! I am Nolan Sullivan, one third of your play by play team. We now go backstage to our third member, Mellisa Matthews who is with one of tonight's dubutees, Felix Stone!"

* * *

We are now backstage where a stunning young lady with long, blonde hair and wearing a black shirt and white skirt. Her crystal blue eyes gaze on the camera as she puts a mic to her lips.

"Thanks guys, I am Meliisa the backstage interviewer and ring announcer! At this time, I am joined by one of tonight's Heavyweight Championship match contenders, Felix Stone."

The camera widens, and we see a large, muscled, tanned man with black hair. He is wearing a black "Rocks Fall, Stones Roll" t-shirt and some jeans below. He cracks a fake smile for about a milli-second before going serious. "I am just here to do a job, and that job is to be the first Heavyweight Champion here at EPW! I am at the prime of my career, I am 27 years old, I have wrestled around the world. Tonight, stones roll toward the championship."

Melissa takes the microphone back to her lips and asks a question. "Any guys who you might underestimate in the ring? We have a bunch of contenders who-"

Felix puts his finger to Melissa's mouth. "I am the best there is, and that is why I was selected to be in the heavyweight match, and not the- say Television match, or partnered with some old guy in his 50s for the Tag Team Tournament. No. I am here to win that 10 Man Royale and secure my legacy."

Just then, a man long black hair, wearing a leather jacket and denim jeans, with boots that have spikes. This was Daryl X, a man you don't want to mess with. "Sorry, Felix. I kinda missed that. What did you say about the world title? It is yours? Sorry, but you will have to defeat me; Daryl Mother [CENSORED] X."

The two men square up against each other, before parting."I am going to get ready for my first announcement guys!" Melissa added.

* * *

"Daryl X and Felix Stone, huh? What do you think of these two?" Nolan turned and asked James, who was now sat beside him.

"Well, Daryl is a hardcore specialist, and knows all these niche moves that dish out punishment. On the other hand, Nolan is Felix Stone. A technical wizard, who is determined to do his best here!"

Nolan puts his hand on his ear; "And ladies and gentlemen, that was an announcement for the first match!"

We cut to the ring, where a female referee is holding a purple and bronze title with a silhouette of a women in it; the Womens Title. Melissa was beside it, as she spoke.

"The following match is a 6 Women Battle Royal, and is the first ever match for Elite Professional Wrestling, and is for the EPW Womens Championship!"

* * *

 _Trenches by Pop Evil plays as a fair haired, brightly dressed women, wearing a brightly coloured tank tap and baggy pants runs to the ring letting the fans touch her. She is not bothered, but is clearly showing she likes the attention._

"Introducing first, ANNAAAAA BRADSHAWWWWW!"

 _Anna throws a fist into the crowd, bounces on the ropes and does the same on the opposite side._

"Anna Bradshaw says is she loves you, you will know it. And if she hates you? Well, you better watch your back!"

 _Walk Idiot Walk by The Hives plays and we see two biker chicks, one with a leather jacket, one without walk to the ring, high fiving the fans as they do. The one with jacket jumps into the ring, and the one without under the ropes._

"Next, JESSICA BATISTA AND JAZZYYYY!"

 _Both girls go to the same corner, and exchange a low five. Jessica has a visible belly button tattoo below her shirt._

"This girls are immensely talented _;_ Jessica trained under WWE alumni Batista, her father!" Nolan shouted. "One of these girls - or both - will surely domminate the division!"

 _Misery Business by Paramore plays and orange fireworks pop at the stage. We see a beautiful women, better suited to modelling then wrestling, wearing a white tank top and long shorts run up to the ring. Her long, black hair has an emo-ish look to it as she looks at the camera, putting up the rock symbol and sticking her tounge out._

"Next, The Anti-Stereotype, KEIGHLEIGHHH MORRISETTEEE!"

 _Keighleigh jumps up and down on the spot a few times._

"Keighleigh wants to prove labels mean nothing; that women can kick ass as well as kiss it!"

 _King of My World by Saliva plays as we see an elegantly dressed women. She has chin length hair, and is a tall lady. Her leather jacket makes her the 3rd person today...she has her own mic._

"Melissa, you can stop talking for a few minutes, take that as a favour for being here to watch my domination, darling!" The crowd boos so loudly it echoes. "My name, is Daria Kirchthaler." Daria's voice sounded foreign, and very seductive at the same time. "I come from one of the most richest families in all of Liechtenstein. To put it plainly, you will call me Mistress Daria and you will grovel before me as I-"

 _Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio plays as Daria turns around. An African-American women with a mouth mask, with the picture of a skull on it walks towards her. She is wearing a white tank top, blue jeans, and has cornrows in her hair. She points a fake gun at her, as Daria runs to the ring. The women chases after her, and the ring bell rings._

"Wow! Daria's introduction was interrupted by Shanna! Shanna is high flyer, and she will take no prisoners!" Nolan talks as the 6 women battle each other. Daria tries to flee around the ring, but Shanna corners her. Realzing she can use this to her advantage, she pulls herself up to the top turnbuckle as Shanna charges, making her kick the turnbuckle pad. In this confusion, Daria hits a top rope DDT.

"Wow!" James exclaimed. "Daria has ring smarts for a little madame!"

"Shanna should have seen that coming!"

On the other side of the ring, we see Jessica and Jazzy beating down Anna and Keighleigh. We see a brief tag team moment as Jessica lifts Anna onto her shoulders for a double power bomb. "We are seeing some of the best female wrestling tonight! EPW is getting to an awesome start!" Nolan said.

Daria takes a moment to recuperate outside, and gets back into the ring. As Shanna tries to pull her self back-up, she runs towards her and jumps in mid air, atempting her finisher, but Shanna rolls out of the way, and in a blink of an eye...

"SPEAR! SPEAR! FROM OUT OF NOWHERE! SHANNA MAY HAVE DEFEATED DARIA!"

1,2,3! "Daria has been eliminated!

"Oh my god Nolan! That was a quick elimination!"

"I don't think we have seen the last of Daria today, James! Not by a long shot!"

Shanna turns her attention to Jessica and Jazzy, who are dismantling Anna and Keighleigh. Shanna irish whips Jessica into the corner, as she and Jazzy have a fistfight. This gives time for Anna and Keighleigh to get up. But then, as they do an intruder enters the ring. An olive skinned women with long black hair, who kicks Anna in the head whilst she is getting up. She is quickly taken away by security.

"Wow! Was that a rabid fan, or another member of the roster, Nolan?"

Keighleigh gets up, but turns around to greet Jessica, who picks her up into the air and hits her with a spinebuster.

"She calls that bang bang! Jessica Batista is a split of her father!"

She covers the other girl; 1,2,3! "Keighleigh has been eliminated!"

"We are down to Anna, Shanna, Jessica, and Jazzy. Thoughts, James?"

"Jessica has that 2nd gen thing going, money is on her!"

Jazzy corners Shanna. Slapping her across the face, she raises her onto the top turnbuckle. "JESSIE!" Jessica runs towards her best friend, both hands on Shanna's chest. But then, a confused and dazed Anna runs at them both, and hits a huge leg lariat, stunning both women and allowing Shanna to rise to a standing posistion. She has Anna in her sights, but then...

"REF! DARIA HAS A CHAIR! STOP HER!"

"It is legal, James! She was eliminated!"

Daria hits Shanna with a chair across the back, taunting her with a wave that looks like a royal family member did it. As Shanna is stumbled, Jessica climbs on top of the turnbuckle, behind Shanna, as Jazzy throws Shanna into a staggered Anna. And then, Jessica takes flight with a huge shooting starpress over Shanna.

1,2,3! "Shanna has been eliminated!"

"Look at Daria, Nolan! Look at her! She got pissed because Shanna interrupted her little introduction!" James shouted, clearly outraged. The crowd were shouting "holy shit!" as he spoke.

"Anna is getting up! Despite being booted in the head by that fan, and then receiving a shooting star press."

Anna pulls herself up, narrowly missing a low dropkick from Jazzy. As both women rise, Anna turns around and lands a nasty heel kick, echoing across the arena, and making Jazzy fall! Jessica Batista runs at her, launching her self mid move but Anna manages to scout the move and slams Jess down with authority. Climbing around to her legs, she wraps a leg around one of her own and then...

"FIGURE FOUR! THE UNDERDOG HAS THE BASTISTA'S DAUGHTER IN A FIGURE GOD DAMN FOUR!" James said in his usual over the top voice.

As Jazzy is still reeling from the kick, she is powerless as she hears her best friend's screams. It is not very long before the star daughter taps out "Jessica Batista has been eliminated! The final two are Anna Bradshaw and Jazzy!"

Jazzy uses the ring ropes to pull herself up to a vertical base. And the two look down at each other before charging into a collar tie-up. Jazzy gets the upper hand and manages to get behind Anna, suplexing her for the three count. "1,2,KICK OUT!" Jazzy looks up at the ref, as she drags Anna to her feet. Wrapping one hand around her neck, she uses the other to lift her opponent into the air and...

"CHOKE SLAM! SHE CALLS THAT THE POOL HALL!"

1,2, KICK OUT!

Jazzy gets really upset and starts to argue with the ref, cornering her. But then she hears Anna shouting; "Hey, asshole!"

BAM!

"Clothesline from hell! James, we could see our new champion here!"

1, 2, 3!

 _Trenches by Pop Evil plays as Anna has her hand raised. She is then handed the title, wrapping it around her waist as Mellisa enters the ring._

"Well, congratulations Anna on your huge win tonight! Tell us about what was going through your mind during the match?"

"Well," Anna looked around. "There was a lot of interference. I was booted in the head by a fan, and last I checked your name is on my hit list! Also, check out what happened to Jazzy and Jessica, the so called "KnockOut Queens"; may that be a message to everyone in the divas division. I am here for the fans, the belt, and nothing else; if you stand in my way...this is just a taste of how mean I can get!"

 _Trenches by Pop Evil plays again as Anna walks out, belt held high, and the crowd giving a huge standing ovation._

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our very first EPW show, and if you have just joined us, then you missed Anna Bradshaw defy all odds, including a rabid fan, to win the EPW Women's Championship. We have just received word that we are going to commercials, don't change your channel!"

* * *

 _"Winning a match, is by a razor's edge."_

 _We see a man with dark eyes, and messy black hair, wearing a black tank top that shows off his muscles._

"My name is Jason Sabre. I am 26 years old. I am here for the world title. Guys like Felix Stone? Daryl X? No. I am Jason Sabre, the only guy you should be caring about."

 _The camera fades to black._

* * *

"Welcome back to the show guys! I am Melissa, here with another world heavyweight contender besides Sabre, X, or Stone; the 1-time IWGP World Heavyweight Champion, Freddy Escobar."

We now see a Mexican-American man with short hair, and a lean build. He looks like some kind of rich prince, and his presence also feels that way.

"...what was that? Is that your segway? You forgot to include the best damn wrestler here! Last time I checked, I am the only guy on the roster to have the IWGP championship. And the GM is out of his mind, if she thinks I will lose this match because quite..."

Suddenly, we see a women in her late 50s with black hair, wearing red lipstick and a dark red dress. She has black heels on, and she emits a terrible aura. "Be careful what you say, Escobar. As the GM here, I am under strict orders to do whatever I want, when I want...you would NOT want to go making a fool of yourself."

"Well, well. The fabulous Missy Alsta makes an appearance! I guess I shall be taking off. After all, after this TV match and Tag Team, it is my time to shine."

Escobar flees, with Alsta standing backstage. "And for those of you at home; I can assure you, that women WAS not a fan with a ticket. This women was an intruder tonight."

* * *

 _Party Hard by Andrew W.K. plays as white smoke appears on the stage. We see two buff men clad in tattoos and black tights run to the ring, in a testosterone induced way. The both have very little to no hair._

"The following match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Johnny Cruz and Matthew Berry, the Party 24/7 Crew!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, you have just seen two more world heavyweight contenders to join Felix Stone and Daryl X; Freddy Escobar and Jason Sabre!"

"Well, Nolan. I cant wait! Until then, it is time for tag team action!"

 _The arena goes black. We then see a face on the titantron of a women, with a red mohwak and a spiderweb tattoo on her arm. She is wearing a black tanktop, and looks like a female rocker._

"Do you guys know the definition of Awesome?" She says. "Well, I do!"

 _A single spotlight hits on the crowd, showing two men with black t-shirts and black and blue lightning tights on. They have very rock-ish style haircuts and come across as badasses._

"Meet Courtney Iverson and Brandon Cummings! The True Badasses!"

 _3-ton Skeleton by Royal Blood plays as Courtney (the man with a green mohawk) and Brandon (the guy with a black mohwak) run to the ring, jumping over the barrier and into the ring._

The ring bell rings and all four men go at it; Courtney beats down Matthew and Brandon beats down Johnny. The beats are intense and Brandon and Courtney back them into the corner in a seating position.

"After that "warming" welcome from Dana Addams, we are now in the tag team match! Please note, this is NOT title match, and a tournament for that title will start next week." Nolan informed everybody, as we witness Courtney using Brandon as a leap pad, dropkicking Johnny. And then running the opposite way to attack Matthew. The Mohawked Madmen drag the Bald Behemoths into the center of the ring, dragging them into an upright posistion.

It is then that the Party 24/7 Crew fight back, causing a deadlock and the ref sends Courtney and Johnny to the corners, leaving Brandon and Matthew in the middle of the ring. The two have a nice bout of chain wrestling spots, ending up in Matthew sending Brandon down to the floor with a brutal looking DDT. Keeping up the pressure, he gets the Mohawked Man into a grounded headlock, raising him onto two feet, before beating him back down to the floor.

"The Party 24/7 Crew are the technical surprises," James reclaims "we can clearly see that now!"

"Matthew Berry is showing his technical prowess tonight!"

Brandon manages to push himself towards Courtney, who forces a tag. Courtney jumps over the top rope and connects with a clothesline. Now both Courtney and Matthew are on the floor, both men use this as a time to recuperate.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be back after this short commercial!"

 _ **NOTE: I decided to post this show in two halves; this is because I wanted to tease you all. The rest of this tag team match, along with the TV Title Match and the 10-man Battle Royale will be posted once I have completed it.**_

 _ **Also, I have already got storylines for *most* of the wrestlers. The others will be used (most likely in jobbing situations) until an opportunity arrives.**_


End file.
